


Happy birthday, San

by YeonyYeon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Birthday, Happy birthday SAN, I’m bad at tags omg, I’ve never wrote smut before help, M/M, Twitter, Woosan, blowjob, bro idk, smut i guess, 에이티즈
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeonyYeon/pseuds/YeonyYeon
Summary: Besides posting on twitter for San’s birthday, Wooyoung decides to give San a pleasurable gift.-This is based off on Wooyoung’s twt post on San’s birthday.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Happy birthday, San

**Author's Note:**

> I’VE NEVER WROTE A FANFIC BEFORE NOR I’VE EVER TRIED TO WRITE SMUT BEFORE PLEASE HAVE MERCY OMG

“Hey San! Come here I’ll take a picture for twitter”, Wooyoung called, searching for his phone. 

San, hearing his name, stopped playing whatever game he was playing at the moment, got up and headed to the room where Wooyoung’s voice was heard. “You’re not going to post some old pictures?” San asked as he looked at the boy in front of him, searching for something. Wooyoung shook his head, finally finding his phone under the sofa’s pillow. “I want to have a new picture. I’m sure fans would love it too, don’t you think”, the younger boy said, opening the camera and finally turning to face San.

Of course they would, San thought. Atiny, and especially those who like Woosan, would obviously love to see a new picture of them. 

San stepped forward, closer to Wooyoung, in order to fit in the same frame. Wooyoung took a picture, and then another one after changing the pose. “What’s on your hand?” He asked, grabbing the older’s right hand, catching him off guard. “Is there someth- Woo!” San exclaimed, as the younger put his finger in his mouth. 

“Are you really biting it?” San asked, not too surprised, since Wooyoung does a lot of different things to the older quite often.

Wooyoung on the other hand just kept smiling, taking a few pictures before finally putting his phone away. Though he didn’t let go of the older’s hand yet. Instead he started sucking on the thumb.

“Wooyo- yah!” the older yelped, as he got startled at the sudden action. While focusing on the sucking, Wooyoung also made sure to maintain the eye contact with San, which did not help the older at all. For a second taking the thumb out of his mouth, while still holding the older’s hand Wooyoung said, “Others aren’t in this part of the building right now, are they”, barely making it sound like a question. “And what do you mean by that?” San asked.

“You know very well what I mean by that, Sannie.” Wooyoung almost whispered, as he leaned closer, smirking. Not even answering, San already smirked back, sliding his hand down Wooyoung’s waist to his hips. Lips about to touch, at the last moment, San put his finger in between, looking at the pouty baby in front of him. “This time, make sure to lock the door if you don’t want us to get interrupted like last time.” He said as the younger quickly obeyed and locked the door, returning to the same position they were in a second before.

“How about me giving you a small birthday gift”, Wooyoung said, finally leaning in and closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was calm, yet passionate. It’s not like the kiss was their first one; not even close. Already moving their tongues together, exploring each other’s mouths, San started walking forward, until the younger’s back hit the wall. 

Breaking the kiss, San moved his soft lips to Wooyoung’s neck, paying attention to every inch on the skin available. Meanwhile, Wooyoung was having trouble with breathing, focusing on nothing but the pleasure he was given. One hand slipping under the older’s shirt, while the other grabbed the soft hair. Softly pulling San away from his neck, he breathed out, “I’m supposed to give you a gift , so I’ll be the one pleasuring you, while you can just stand still.” 

Not trying to argue back, San flipped them over, and let Wooyoung have him. 

Soft moans started coming out of the older’s mouth as soon as Wooyoung laid his lips on the neck, kissing, sucking and biting, making sure to do it without leaving marks. “I love you so much”, he mumbled against the older’s skin. Obviously, San wanted to say it back, but forming a word without gasping and moaning was very challenging. 

Shirts already on the floor, the moans started to get louder, as Wooyoung made his way to the older’s chest. As soon as San felt a hand on his already desperate crotch, he let out the most sinful sound both he and Wooyoung have ever heard. Smirking, Wooyoung didn’t waste any time and started unzipping the older’s pants. “I’m gonna make you feel more than just good”, he whispered into San’s ear, dropping on his knees. 

“Woo- Ah!” San moaned, failing to speak once again. Feeling himself inside the younger’s mouth wasn’t a new feeling, yet it felt like one every time they did it. Wooyoung, taking almost all of the older’s dick in his mouth, started humming against it, sending vibrations up the older’s spine. “Close-“ he managed to say, grabbing Wooyoung’s hair maybe a little too hard. 

At this point, Wooyoung’s mouth was already being fucked, San desperately chasing the orgasm. “Oh fuck!” He moaned out, coming inside the younger’s mouth, panicking right after he calmed down, since they’ve never done it this way. After the warning they usually finished up with a handjob. 

Wooyoung on the other hand was far from panicking, swallowing everything and even licking the older’s dick clean after it. “San, you almost taste better than you look”, he said, standing up with a smirk. Before San could even say anything, Wooyoung already closed the gap, not caring about the older tasting himself. 

Making out for a few more minutes, both of them finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. Wooyoung took the older’s hand, and gently threw him in the couch. “I don’t remember us having any kind of schedule tomorrow”, he said, climbing on top of San. “Why don’t you just let me ruin you today”. He whispered right before attacking the older’s now very sensitive chest, earning another, beautiful moan from the older.

“Oh and I forgot.. Happy birthday, San.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like dying.. I hope y’all didn’t spend too much time on this :’)


End file.
